


No Subtitles Required

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [138]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, POV Stiles, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: chasing_the_sterek asked: "Could you possibly write one where Stiles is pining for Derek to the point where the Sheriff feels like he has to intervene so he tells Stiles to man up and ask Derek out already in Polish and he and Stiles end up arguing in fluent Polish while the rest of the pack (pack night?) are confused? Bonus points if someone else in the pack speaks Polish too and they're too busy laughing their ass off to translate"‘Stiles, for the love of God, will you just ask him out?´Stiles jumps, throwing popcorn all over himself and Derek. He turns and glares at his dad.‘The pining is unbearable. And I’m human. I can’t even imagine what your friends must be suffering,’ his dad continues.Stiles glances around the room, eyes wide and panicked, before he realizes his dad spoke to him in Polish, and nobody but him understood.





	No Subtitles Required

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chasing_the_sterek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_the_sterek/gifts).



> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

‘ _Stiles, for the love of God, will you just ask him out?_ _´_

Stiles jumps, throwing popcorn all over himself and Derek. He turns and glares at his dad.

‘ _The pining is unbearable. And I_ _’m human. I can_ _’t even imagine what your friends must be suffering,_ ’ his dad continues.

Stiles glances around the room, eyes wide and panicked, before he realizes his dad spoke to him in Polish, and nobody but him understood.

‘ _This is none of your business_ ,’ he hisses.

‘ _It is if you_ _’re going to be moping around my house for the entirety of winter break_.’ His dad raises his eyebrows, then shakes his head and sighs. ‘ _He likes you, son. Just ask._ _´_

Stiles looks down and swallows down a painful lump. _‘What if he doesn_ _’t?_ _’_

 _‘Then all the comfort junkfood will be on me_ ,’ his dad says, and squeezes his shoulder.

 _‘I_ _’m holding you to that_.’

His dad nods, then leaves the room, leaving the pack to return to their movie. Or he would, if everybody wasn’t staring at Stiles.

‘Everything okay?’ Derek asks him.

‘Yeah. Nothing going on. Just… father-son stuff,’ Stiles says, waving away Derek’s concern.

Derek frowns, but turns back to the tv, and with him so does the rest of the pack. Except for Scott.

‘Your dad’s right,’ he whispers in Stiles’ ear.

Stiles freezes. ‘You could understand that?’

‘We’ve been friends since we were six. I’ve picked up the odd word here and there,’ Scott grins.

‘Is it really that bad?’ Stiles asks. He suspected the shifters might pick up on his feelings for Derek, but it’s another thing to have it confirmed.

‘Not _that_ bad, but it’s noticeable.’

‘Do you think…?’ Stiles doesn’t finish the question, but he doesn’t have to.

‘You’ll have to ask him,’ Scott shrugs.

It takes Stiles a while to get back into the movie. He’s more aware of Derek sitting next to him now, the way their shoulders and thighs are pressed together, because the couch is actually a little too small to fit three grown men. The fact that Scott is not so subtly pushing Stiles into Derek isn’t helping either.

It’s Scott’s turn to stay and help clean up, but when Stiles hands him a stack of plates Scott presses his hand to his mouth, eyes going almost comically wide. ‘Oh shoot! I was gonna help mom with… something,’ he says, winking at Stiles. ‘Derek, could you help out?’

‘Sure,’ Derek says, dropping his jacket back on the coatrack.

 _You_ _’re welcome_ , Scott mouths at Stiles, then winks again, and leaves. Stiles glares him out the door.

Stiles angrily vacuums as Derek puts away any leftovers. There aren’t many, but this is not a household where even a single Dorito is wasted.

He knows his dad and Scott are probably right. He should talk to Derek. But it’s scary. They’re friends, and no matter what the outcome, things will change. If Derek doesn’t feel the same, things will be weird for a while, not just between them, but with the pack too. They’ll stay friends, of course, but it might take some time for them to get back to where they are now. And if Derek does feel the same, well, that’s even more terrifying. Because what if it doesn’t work out? What if it _does_? They’ll date and get a house and get married and pets and maybe a couple ki—

‘Stiles?’

Stiles jerks around, almost tripping over the vacuum. Derek is standing behind him, eyebrows raised, silently asking him if he’s okay.

‘What’s up?’ Stiles asks, ignoring the silent question because he honestly has no idea.

‘Where do you keep the dishwasher tablets?’

‘I’ll get it,’ Stiles assures him.

‘Stiles,’ Derek starts as Stiles is rooting around in the cupboard under the sink.

‘I’m fine. Really,’ Stiles says. ‘Aha!’ he holds up the carton of tablets. After a quick check that Derek put everything in correctly for optimal cleanliness, he drops the tablet in and shuts the dishwasher.

‘I was gonna say that your dad is right.’

The implication hits Stiles like a ton of bricks. The dishwasher door slips from his fingers and hits his shin. It hurts like a bitch, which means he’s not dreaming, which means that… _Oh shit._

‘Uhm, Stiles?’

Very slowly, Stiles turns to face Derek. He feels a little dizzy. ‘You… speak Polish?’ he finally manages to say.

‘I thought you knew.’

Stiles blinks, because he did know. He’s seen the Polish books on Derek’s shelves, somehow it just never connected.

‘Right, so… what part exactly were my dad and Scott right about?’

‘The part where I like you, too.’

‘Why?’ It just tumbles out. ‘Wait, that’s not what I… How? When? What?’ He presses his lips together and takes a deep breath through his nose, and holds it.

‘For a while now,’ Derek says, looking far too amused. He steps forward, slowly.

‘And you knew that…?’ Stiles points at himself.

Derek nods.

‘Why didn’t you say anything?’

‘I tried, but every time I steered to conversation towards the subject of dating, you started babbling about something else,’ Derek shrugs. ‘I figured you needed some time to adjust to your feelings.’

‘For a guy? Dude, I’ve known I’m bi since I was fifteen.’

‘I meant your feelings for me.’ Derek is standing right in front of him now. Stiles could count the individual hairs of Derek’s eyebrows if he wanted to. ‘Because we’re friends.’

‘And that doesn’t scare you?’ Stiles asks. ‘Because it terrifies me.’

‘No. It’s kinda nice actually, the thought of being with one of my best friends,’ Derek says, a smile on his lips. ‘Someone I trust. Someone who already knows me, the good and the bad.’

Stiles never looked at it that way. Derek is one of his best friends, probably number two, right after Scott. He trusts him, feels comfortable around him, they have fun together. Derek knows all the weird shit that goes on in his brain and never judges. Maybe he judges a little, but he never looks down on Stiles for it.

‘Huh,’ is all he says.

Derek is still smiling at him, waiting for Stiles to untangle his thoughts.

‘What are your plans for tomorrow night?’ Stiles asks.

‘I was going to make lasagne and watch reruns of Expedition Unknown,’ Derek says.

‘Will there be enough lasagne for two?’

‘I think so, yeah.’

Stiles’ cheeks hurt from smiling so wide when he asks, ‘So, I’ll be at your place around seven?’

‘It’s a date.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
